The principles disclosed relate to a system of organizing and storing fishing equipment. More particularly, this disclosure concerns an organizer that mounts within a storage compartment of a boat for organizing and storing fishing tackle containers.
A wide variety of storage systems have been utilized to store and organize fishing tackle and equipment. Common arrangements for use on a boat involve large, recessed areas or compartments, pre-configured directly into the boat, having predetermined compartment sizes. Other arrangements involve storage box structures that attach to the boat in areas that obstruct the fishing platform or user space. The compartment areas and storage structures are generally fixed in overall envelope size and consume a defined amount of space regardless of fishing tackle content stored.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such arrangements, generally to: provide expandability or contractibility of storage compartments; permit flexibility with regards to overall storage capacity; better utilize space constraints; permit adaptability to a variety of boat configurations; provide better access and organization of stored fishing tackle; and permit retrofitability to a variety of existing boats configurations.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an enhanced arrangement for storing tackle in a boat. Another aspect of the present invention relates to a tackle management kit that retrofits to a boat and the method of organizing tackle boxes therein.